Kirby and the Legend of Dragoon and Hydra
by knuckles-follower
Summary: How the Legendary rides were made and how they were found by a certain pink dude.
1. Creation

I got my material by combining elements of the game Kirby Air Ride and Kirby Dream Land (The two I like most), though some of it I made up. I don't own any of the Kirby characters.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Kirby and the Legend of Dragoon and Hydra  
  
Chapter 1: Creation  
  
**************************************************  
  
Long ago, two mighty races inhabited the planet Popstar. They were the Fenex and the Betele. The Fenex was a bird-like species that was captivated by exploring the unknown of Popstar and its surrounding planets. Quite opposite, the Betele loved nothing more than conquering what they did not own and didn't care about the consequences.  
  
The two were constantly at war, trying to find new ways to outdo the other. Many times it was solved through a race. One day it was decided that there was to be a race that would decide who would rule the planet. So the sides went to work on the ultimate rides.  
  
When the day came for the race, the audience was eager to see the one who would be representing them, as well as the competition. The crowd chanted and cheered until the racers were unveiled. Majestically, the Fenex-made ride came down the course. It resembled a phoenix in flight, the national symbol of the Fenex. It seemed to be as fragile as paper, and yet as elegant as a feather. Dragoon.  
  
On the contraire, the Betele ride stormed out of its carrier. The spiked menace was larger than the Dragoon, and stronger, too. It took up two full lanes of the track. Obviously, it was built to destroy the opponent, if worse came to worse. This metallic-green monster was Hydra.  
  
The competitors took their places on the field. The tension between the races had finally reached its climax. There was a hushed silence over the audience. Then the loudspeaker boomed "Racers, ignite your thrusters!" FROOM! The rides hovered about three inches above the ground. All eyes where on the starting lights. Beep, Beep, Beep, Booo! At that tone, the racers ripped off onto the course...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Please R&R. This is my first fanfiction. I want to know if I should finish it up or not. 


	2. Race

**************************************************  
  
Kirby and the Legend of Dragoon and Hydra  
  
Chapter 2: Race  
  
**************************************************  
  
VOOOM! Dragoon and Hydra ripped by at an incredible speed. The first few miles of the course ran strait so the Hydra machine had the advantage. It roared off, no trouble. It was traveling an easy 100 mph, while Dragoon, which was meant for air travel, was barely making 60. The Hydra pilot looked over his shoulder and saw that he had gained at least 60 yards on his opponent. He laughed at this. It was going to be an easy win.  
  
The two reached the end of the stretch and now the course was curving. It followed along the bed of a long dried out river. The course was slightly bumpy, which put Hydra down to 90 mph. The Dragoon pilot saw an upcoming dune. Using it as a ramp, he coordinated his alignment perfectly for flight. The ride hit made it. The Dragoon soared above the track, casting down a menacing shadow upon its competition. Now, instead of the slow pace it had on the ground, Dragoon was making 110! Again the racers were neck and neck.  
  
The next area they came to was a steep climb up a mountainside. Dragoon's pilot brought it down to the slope and began ascending. Hydra and Dragoon were evenly accelerating, and both were approaching the finish.  
  
The mountain just kept going. The air became thinner and hard to breathe. Both drivers glared at each other. Up and up he mountain climbed. Finally, the peak was reached. VrrrRRROOOM!!! The drivers took flight. Seeing Dragoon in the lead, the pilot of Hydra decided it was time for a change in pace.  
  
An unseen panel flipped up and unveiled a button marked "caution". The pilot hit it and the whole ride began to shake. Suddenly, the boosters glowed with a blue flame and pushed the Hydra forward into the rear of Dragoon. This caused Dragoon to aim towards the ground and Hydra along with it. Closer and closer, people again were visible in the stands. Both machines began glowing red from the heat of friction when coming down at such a velocity. The ground was less than an acre away. They could see individual rocks along the course. 10 yards left. And then... Impact!  
  
Dirt flew into the air. The rides lay in the crater they had made, pilots stunned. As soon as they regained their senses, both rides again took off. Both were even in the final stretch. It looked as though there would be a tie.  
  
Nobody suspected what happened next...  
  
**************************************************  
  
Please R&R! Thanks! 


	3. History

  
  
Kirby and the Legend of Dragoon and Hydra  
  
Chapter 3: History  
  
The drivers were gaining on that checkered flag. The Fenexian pilot looked strait into the eyes of his Betele competition. He was slightly behind the Hydra machine and began worrying that the race was lost. The Betele looked back at him through his goggles and laughed. "Ah. The race is mine!" He shouted.  
  
The Fenexian was sure of it now. This ride was made for the air, not the land! In the air, he could always catch a current of wind to carry him to victory... Just then, the genius the Fenex were known for began working, calculating, and hypothesizing. The pilot guessed that a machine the size Hydra was would create air currents behind it, just enough to increase the maximum top speed of the Dragoon. Star Drift.  
  
The pilot took the chance and began to trail his competition. Soon enough, the Dragoon gained speed and was almost touching the back of the Hydra. Yet the Betele pilot, thinking the race was already his, failed to notice.  
  
The two were closing in on the finish line, and Hydra was still in the lead. Using his quick thinking, the pilot of Dragoon used Hydra as a ramp to get into the air.  
  
The crowd watched in awe as the two racers, one almost on top of the other, made their way towards the finish line, almost in perfect unison. The loudspeaker once again blared. "This is it folks! Looks like it's going to be a photo finish!"  
  
The two kept going on at the same pace until the finish line was crossed. Click! The photo was snapped. All were anxious to see the resulting picture to tell who would win.  
  
Finally, a picture came into focus...  
  
Please R&R! Thanks! 


End file.
